1992 (the SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Beach Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 8, 1996. This is a semi-remake of "A Day at the Beach". Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to the make-believe beach to have fun in the sunshine, hunt for seashells and rocks, have a picnic, make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, get some ice cream, go on a big sailing pirate's ship, go swimming in under the sea to meet Molly the Mermaid, go fishing, build a sandcastle, and meet sally the camel. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatsman) *Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) *Sally the Camel (Alec Baldwin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #Ten Little Seashells #We Like Rocks #Gonna Have a Picnic #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / Blow The Man Down / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Pirate Went to Sea, Sea, Sea (tune: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #The Fishing Song #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Castles So High #Sally the Camel #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from the 1988-1989 Backyard Gang videos. *The end credit music is the same from "A Day at the Beach", expect Sandy Duncan's vocals are cut off. *This version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from Three Wishes' version, with Barney's vocals from the Run, Jump, Skip and Sing album's version (same speed as The Backyard Show's version), BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from Season 3's version (high-pitched, same speed as The Backyard Show's version), except they are mixed with BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and a mix of kids' vocals from Season 2's version (same speed as The Backyard Show's version) and Camp WannaRunnaRound's version (high-pitched, same speed as The Backyard Show's version) *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing in in the waving swimming pool on a summer day outside in the school playground, the Season 5-7 Beginning/Theme from Thomas & Friends is used, except it was mixed with a 1988-1989 arrangement. It would be also used in Thomas & Friends episodes (with the 1988-1989 arrangement part cut off). This also happened in *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing in a swimming pool. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney and the kids arrive at fun park) is used. *After "Just Imagine", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can go on a make-believe trip to the beach. And Then, Barney uses is magic to turn the waving swimming pool into a big giant one. And Then. he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on it to ready for a ride to go on a make-believe trip to the beach. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are magically flying on the big giant waving swimming pool, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and The Backyard Gang are magically flying on the big giant waving swimming pool) is used. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream as they land on the beach, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman holds his arm Kyle hit and runs off), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, double slown down and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are thrown into the air by a digger), except it was pitched up to +7, Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Trenchbillies" (when SpongeBob and Patrick fall off a cliff), except it was mixed with Jason's voice and pitched up to +1, Min's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael are afraid of the scary toy fly Tina has), Scott's scream is the same as Cartman's scream (when Cartman runs out of the classroom), except it was slown down and mixed with Scott's voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7 and Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice. *During a scene where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids land on the beach, the music from "James & The Trouble With Trees" (when Henry pushes the freight cars off the line) is used, except it was mixed with a 1988 arrangement. *Before "Swimming, "Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, suits, gloves, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, necks, tummies, backs, legs, arms, hands, and feets. And Then, Barney start to a countdown backwards to 10 before jumping and diving into the water. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids do a countdown backwards to 10 saying "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!", and Then, Barney says "And Here we go!", and they jump and dive into the water, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang jump off the pirate ship) is used. *This is another time BJ falls down. This time, he is getting ready to build a sandcastle, he slips on some slipply sand, and falls, and crashes into the slipply sticky sand bank. And Then, he is all covered in sticky sand. *When BJ screams as he slips slipply sand, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! Oof!!" while falling down into some slipply sand, the sound clip was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *During a scene where BJ slips on some slipply sand, and falls down, and crashes into the slipply sticky sand bank, The music from "Cranky Bugs" (when Percy puffs away not knowing he is still attached to Cranky, and Cranky falls on his side again), except it has a 1988-1989 arrangement. This would also happened in *When BJ falls and crashes into the slipply sticky sand bank, the crash sound was taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff) *After BJ slips on some slipply sand, and falls, and crashes into the slipply sticky sand bank, he is all covered in sticky sand on his head, his eye-lids, his nose, his cheeks, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his tail, his hips, his legs and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and change into different pair of shoes (the same kind as his regular shoes). *This was another time Barney sings "Friends are Forever". This time, this was focusing on going on a trip to the beach. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Mom tells Michael and Amy that Dad has to work) is used. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll wears a beach sunhat, a beach shirt, and holds a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that it winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy tell the Barney doll they love him) is used. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) *Barney: That was fun being a sailor. *BJ: It sure was. *Scott: Look down there! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on the giant waving pool see down there. There's the beach) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: (screaming as they land on the beach) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Quote 2: *BJ: I can see things in under the water. *Baby Bop: What do you see? *BJ: Oh, lots of things. *Jason: Oh, I wish I could go down here right now. *Barney: You can. *Julie: I never been under the water before. *Carlos: Oh, we can see down here? *Barney: We can wear swimming diver clothes. *Tosha: That will be fun. But, how we can wear swimming diver clothes, Barney? *Barney: Well, how about these! (uses magic and swimming diver clothes appear on him, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids) *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: Is everybody ready? *Baby Bop, BJ, & kids: Yes~ *Barney: Let's all do a countdown backwards to 10. Come on, everybody! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... *Barney: And here we go! Quote 3: *BJ: Here, I'll build a sand castle. (slips on slippery sand) Aaaahh! *Barney: BJ! Watch out for the sticky sand bank! *BJ: Wooooooooooooooooooooaaaaahhh!!! (lands on the slippery sticky sand bank on his nose, tummy and knees as a loud crash is heard) Oof!! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Ooh! *Barney: BJ! (runs over to him) Are you alright?! *BJ: Yes. (gets up on his knees, who are also covered in sticky sand) Except I am covered in sticky sand. * * *